Brokenstar's mate
by luckycats101
Summary: Brokenstar wanders off being weird and gets attacked by a she-cat rouge. He then falls head over heals in love with her. Wow, evil can love? rated T just in case.


Brokenstars mate

(Get ready for randomness!)

Brokenstar is evil. Not just evil, EVIL. Think of all the evil characters in stories combined and he is TWICE as evil as that person. Now, that's just my opinion on him. But I also think he's lonely and needs a mate. SO THAT'S WHY I'M HERE :D

**Brokenstar: But I don't want a mate…**

**Thunderheart(me): does it look like I care -_-**

**Brokenstar: ummmmm… no?**

**Thunderheart: Well then, ON WITH THE STORY!**

"Sigh, I'm bored." Brokenstar was sitting outside his den place thingy (whatever) "I know! I'm gonna go kill somebody!:D" He then walked up to a cat and randomly killed it. **THE END (**just kidding…)

He then saw some paw prints and decided to follow them. They led to an abandon barn that really has nothing to do with the story so MOVING ON.

He was then knocked over by something, or somebody? "Who are you?" the cat said. "Why should I tell you?" Brokenstar replied sternly.

"Because if you don't." She started, " I'll kill you!"

She lunched at him trying to get to throat, but missed. He was too quick for her. "Ha, you think you can kill me, huh? Well your gonna have to be a lot faster and smart…" Brokenstar was cut off by a hit at the muzzle.

"This is my territory, so get out mouse brain, or prepare to be torn to shreds." The she-cat said. "Actually." Brokenstar grinned evilly. "Your on my territory… this is part of our hunting grounds." The she-cat was confused.

"Ours?"

"MY CLAN."

"Well you don't have to be so grumpy about it." She retorted.

"Anyways can you just go away…" Brokenstar sighed. "Fine." She padded off. "By the way, the names Heart." She jumped over the fence.

"Brokenstar!" He called out. "The names Brokenstar!" He figured she probably couldn't hear anyways and headed back to his camp.

Brokenstar woke up to the sound of birds chirping. "Wait, why do I like this?"

He then noticed that everyone was already awake. His deputy, Blackfoot, was sending out patrols. Brokenstar ran out of the camp again (Just for a bit.)

He heard dogs bark. "What In the name of starclan is going on?" He walked over to see what was going on, and what he saw surprised him greatly.

It was the she-cat, heart, surrounded by 3 big dogs. One of the dogs looked fluffy like but with tufts of fur sticking out in all places around his tail.

The other one, a slight bit bigger then the first, white with brown spots dappling down his coat.

Now the last one, even bigger then the other two, was a black and brown dog with ears pointed up and scary amber eye that spelled out "Time to die"

Brokenstar jumped in and they fended off the dogs. "I can't believe I'm asking this but, are you ok?" Brokenstar struggled to ask that.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just have some minor scratches that might need some healing." Heart answered.

Brokenstar then remembered some things that Yellowfang taught him about herbs. **Flashback**

_"Remember Brokenpaw, dock can help heal wounds." Yellowfang said. "I don't care about that stuff! That's for medicine cats! I want to be a warrior!" Brokenpaw mewed and pounced on yellowfangs tail, not caring what she said. _**End of flashback :P**

Brokenstar then gathered up some dock leaves, chewed them, and applied them to Hearts wounds.

"You really didn't have to do that, Brokenstar, but thanks anyways." Heart mewed.

Brokenstar blushed. "_She knows my name! Oh wait, I told her it. Never mind." _He thought. _"Sigh. Wait a minute. What is this hot sensation running over my body? Hold on a second… Am I, IN LOVE?!" _Brokenstar turned back over to her.

"You know, you can come to my clan at any time if you, feel like seeing me, again." Heart laughed. "Of course! You're a cool cat you know!" She padded off, Leaving the head over heals Brokenstar sitting there.

_"Huff."_ He thought._ "She's so dreamy. Wait what am I thinking?! I've only known her a couple days. I can't be in love so quick! Well, I guess I'll just have to see and find out…"_

1 ½ moons l8er they are secretly mates. (No one knows except Yellowfang). Everything is fine and OK now, until, the big day came.

"Dang. I'm gonna be a father…" Brokenstar was freaking out. Will the kits come out safe? Will he be a good father and still be evil and cruel? Brokenstar walked to the nest they made.

"The first one's coming!" Heart gave all her strength and then, POP (lol I said pop) the first on is out! "A she-kit!" Brokenstar exclaimed and licked the sac off.

The second (or last) came out. "A tom!" Heart smiled and licked the sac off. After 15 minutes of recovery, they named them.

"The tom should be, Beekit." Brokenstar insisted. (Yes warrior names.) "The she-cat should be Lilykit." Heart said.

Beekit was a hazel tabby tom with black stripes on his back. He has bright Amber eyes and a strong muscular build like Brokenstar. Lilykit looked almost exactly like Brokenstar except for the eyes and face, which looked more like heart.

Brokenstar and his rouges were on the run. They hid in a small hole near the twoleg place. Brokenstar (or Brokentail) was taking a walk until he stumbled across you-know-who, Heart.

They talked for awhile, probably for like hours (lolz) Brokentail then had to tell her some devastating news.

"How are the kits doing?" He asked. "Fine there fine. They are now Paws" **(what I mean is their names are now Beepaw and Lilypaw.) **Heart said.

"Well, I need to go now…" Brokentail started to pad off. "Wait Brokentail!" Heart called. "When can we see you again?" Brokentail turned around with a melancholy look on his face. "It's probably best for you and the kits to not see me again. I'll be dead soon. Their after me."

Brokentail then ran off, not looking back.

**Brokenstar: Why… It's so sad?**

**Me: well it had a little humor, right?**

**Brokenstar: NOT AT ALL! *attacks***

** Um sorry everyone if this story sucks (because it does.) I will be posting a new chapter on *on the edge* soon guys! Also In my NEW warriors series I will have people request cats to! Heres how to request!**

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**OCCUPATION:**

**CLAN: (out of Airclan, Waterclan, Fireclan, Groundclan, Grassclan, or Mountainclan.) **

**PERSONALITY:**

**DISCRIPTION:**

**And a little back-story on the cat.**

**ANYWAYS **

** I do not own warriors. The characters belong to Erin hunter (Except Beepaw and Lilypaw those are mine.")**

**So yah PLEASE REVIEW. (P.S there will be no chapter 2. BUT I might make a short story about Beepaw and Lilypaw someday…)**


End file.
